Ruang Cermin
by realitysofar
Summary: Topeng Noh adalah benda mati yang diukir serupa wajah manusia. Seorang pelakon memakai ukiran kayu dengan dua bolongan mata tersebut dan naik ke panggung. Sang topeng pun menangis dan tertawa bagai mendapat jiwa. First published tahun 2009.


Drabble-drabble odong yang saya tulis dalam usaha untuk mencoba menangkap karakterisasi Orochimaru.. m(_ _)m

A/N (2009): Ditulis... sepertinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saya yang saat ini sedang mengalami _writer's block_ akut. –sobs-

**A/N (2011):** Dipindahkan dari akun lama saya karena saya ingin memisahkan akun yang meng-host cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan berbahasa Inggris.

( Myth)

Di alun-alun Konoha, pernah diadakan pertunjukan _Noh_. Sekelompok seniman dari negara tetangga datang pada suatu hari, meminta ijin pada Hokage untuk melakukan bisnis di Konoha selama seminggu. Di desa militer seperti Konoha, dimana seni adalah aspek yang tidak dipandang signifikan dalam keseharian masyarakat desa tersebut, banyak yang belum pernah menonton pertunjukan _Noh _sebelumnya.

Di hari pertama, pertunjukan sepi karena para penduduk merasa tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan uang untuk membeli tiket pertunjukan. Di hari kedua, kursi penonton tampak lebih ramai karena rupanya ada yang mengatakan betapa hebat pertunjukan mereka kemarin. Di hari ketiga, tenda mulai terisi karena banyak yang penasaran. Di hari keempat, ternyata tiket pertunjukan sudah habis terjual. Di hari kelima, tiga orang yang nantinya akan dikenal sebagai _sennin _legendaris datang untuk menonton pertunjukan ini.

Seorang laki-laki tua menyanyikan kisah diiringi oleh irama tambur. Penari bertopeng membawakan cerita tragedi sang bidadari yang tidak bisa kembali ke kahyangan. Mereka mempersembahkan pertunjukan dalam cahaya obor di sekeliling arena, menyihir penonton dalam kekhidmatan gerak-gerik dan bunyi.

Bidadari yang tidak bisa kembali ke kahyangan menjadi tua dan mengutuk suaminya sebelum meninggal. Dia tertawa sambil menjanjikan masa depan terkutuk bagi keturunannya, bagi manusia-manusia yang membuatnya menderita. Dia adalah angin dan air, adalah hutan dan tanah, berani-beraninya manusia menjangkarnya ke dunia fana dan mengotorinya.

Mereka pulang dari pertunjukan itu dalam kekaguman, tiga remaja dan seratus orang lainnya, membekukan pertunjukan tersebut dalam memori seperti relief yang terukir di dinding batu.

(Mortal)

Untuk menjadi lebih, dia harus pergi. Untuk menjadi lebih, dia harus bisa mengalahkan mortalitasnya. Orochimaru mengutuk dirinya. Badan manusia yang dimilikinya ini tidak cukup. Tidak cukup untuk membawanya menuju utopia.

( Blood)

Para Shinobi punya ritual tersendiri agar mereka yang dibunuhnya tidak akan datang untuk mengganggu mereka nantinya. Sarutobi menginstruksikan mereka untuk mencari tubuh pertama yang mereka tumbangkan dan mencabut kunai yang menancap di mayat tersebut.

Mereka bertiga mengambil _kunai _yang mereka lemparkan untuk membunuh dan merasakan darah korban mereka. Sarutobi mengingatkan mereka seiring tetes-tetes darah yang mulai membeku menyentuh lidah mereka, _hanya mereka yang ingin kehilangan humanitas membunuh tanpa arti, jangan lupakan jiwa yang kalian renggut hari ini memiliki masa depan dan hidup dan orang-orang yang menunggu mereka, kalian membunuh hari ini karena tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang direnggut masa depannya._

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya Orochimaru pulang dengan badan berlumuran darah yang bukan miliknya. Mencabut nyawa ternyata lebih mudah daripada yang ia bayangkan. Membunuh, baginya adalah sedikit ceklikan ke leher, sebuah kunai yang dilemparkan ke titik yang tepat. Sangat mudah.

Darah dari korban pertama Orochimaru terasa pekat di pangkal lidahnya. Asin dan sedikit berbau amis.

(Broke)

Orochimaru pada suatu sore mengambil topeng tersebut dari dinding rumahnya dan menancapkan _kunai _di tengah dahi sang putri. Topeng tersebut kini memiliki lubang menganga, sepihan-sepihan kayu mencela wajah artifisial tanpa ekspresi. Orochimaru tertawa.

(Anger)

"Bangsat! Bangsat!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram tangannya yang mengucurkan darah.

Tidak seharusnya sebilah kunai mampu melukainya.

(Present)

Orochimaru kembali ke rumah dan menemukan sebuah topeng _Noh _bergantung di dinding kayu rumah kecilnya. Tsunade dan Jiraiya tertawa-tawa di ruang tamu. _Hadiah ulang tahun_, mereka berkata serentak.

Orochimaru hanya memandang mereka. Sejauh mana kebodohan dua orang ini sebenarnya akan berlanjut. Apa gunanya memberikan topeng _Noh_, sebuah ornamen, kepada orang yang tidak mengapresiasikan seni?

(Looking Back)

"Sensei!" teriak Anko di tengah derasnya hujan yang menerpa hutan barat Konoha.

Orochimaru berhenti dan berbalik.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku," Anko berteriak lirih. Badannya basah kuyup dan tergores dimana-mana dalam keterburuannya mengejar sang guru.

"Anko.. anko," katanya dalam suara manis yang menyembunyikan bisa. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Anko berhenti dua langkah di depan gurunya. Wajah Orochimaru tersembunyi di balik topeng _Noh _yang rusak.

"Sensei…" Anko mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Orochimaru, namun sang guru mundur selangkah, menepis tangannya.

"Anko, kau tidak berguna untukku," Orochimaru mencibir. "Kau yang sekarang ini adalah sampah."

(Hate)

Seorang pelakon _Noh _memasuki ruangan cermin demi mengenakan topengnya dan menjalani ritual untuk memasuki jiwa peran yang diambilnya. Ia yang memasuki ruangan ini akan keluar sebagai seorang dari jaman seribu tahun yang lalu.

Ia menghilangkan ego dan menggantinya dengan jiwa lakon yang mereka jalani. Sang bidadari yang tidak bisa naik ke kahyangan membenci manusia dan mengutuk mereka yang telah membuatnya menderita.

Pertama-tama adalah dua orang anak, kemudian menjadi tiga dan empat, lama kelamaan menjadi sepuluh. Dan dari sepuluh menjadi satu. Dia membuang mereka yang tidak cukup kuat. Kutukannya memberi makan amarah mereka, memberi makan kebencian mereka, hanya mereka yang membenci manusia yang mampu melewati ujiannya, sisanya pantas mati dan menjadi makanan anjing.

**FIN**.. mungkin akan lanjut kalau saya punya inspirasi.

Judul Ruang Cermin (aslinya: _Kagami no Ma_) mengacu pada ruang dimana seorang pelakon _Noh_ mengurung diri sebelum ia naik ke panggung. Sang pemain, mengkontemplasi dan merasuk ke dalam peran yang ia mainkan di ruang tersebut.


End file.
